scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros Ultimate (unlock characters)
List of unlock character (1997 original version) - Side A # Ness (Walt Disney world - Voice of Experience) # Zelda (Pocahontas sneak preview) # Bowser (Cinderella home video preview) # Pit (Angels in the Outfield home video preview) # Inkling (The Aristocats home video preview) # Villager (part 1) # Marth # Young Link # Wii Fit Trainer # Ice Climbers # Captain Falcon # Peach # Ryu (part 2) # Ike # Jigglypuff # King K. Rool # Sonic # Simon # Zero Suit Samus # Little Mac (part 3) # Isabelle # Shulk # Lucina # Wario # Ridley # Pokemon Trainer # Lucario (part 4) # Daisy # Roy # King Dedede # R.O.B. # Falco # Luigi # Pichu (part 5) # Richter (cue music Solstice NES) # Lucas # Diddy Kong # Meta Knight # Solid Snake (Super Mario RPG starts with Peach is captured by Bowser) # Ganondorf (part 6 with seven stars is taken away, cue music Imperium SNES) # Corrin (part 7 with first star piece) # Mega Man (part 8 with second star piece) # Bayonetta (with third star piece) # Toon Link (with fourth star piece) # Rosalina & Luma (with fifth star piece, followed by The Incredibles (2004) sneak preview) # Incineroar (with sixth star piece, followed by Home on the Range sneak preview) # Sheik (with seventh star piece, followed by Santa Clause 2 home video preview) # Olimar (with The Lion King 1/2 teaser trailer) # Pac-Man (with 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, followed by Oddworld Abe's Oddysee (1997) starts) # Dark Samus (with Cow and Chicken) # Wolf (with Tales from the Cryptkeeper) # Mr. Game & Watch (with Space Goofs) # Robin (with Blazing Dragons) # Dark Pit (with Captain Star) # Cloud (with Donkey Kong Country) # Duck Hunt (with 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo) # Ken (with Robinson Suroce) # Greninja (with The Adventures of Paddington Bear) # Chrom (with Caillou (Season 1), with Metal Gear Solid (1998) starts) # Mewtwo (with Albert of the 5th Musketeer) # Bowser Jr. (with Kazzai and Luk) # Dr. Mario (with The Magic School Bus) # Palutena (with Dog City) List of unlock character (2005 special edition version) - Side B # Ness (The Lion King 1/2 trailer) # Zelda (Brother Bear sneak preview) # Bowser (George of the Jungle 2 home video preview) # Pit (Finding Nemo home video preview, followed by Pac-Man World 3) # Inkling (The Santa Clause 2 home video preview) # Villager (Walt Disney World promo) # Marth (part 1) # Young Link # Wii Fit Trainer # Ice Climbers # Captain Falcon # Peach # Ryu (part 2) # Ike # Jigglypuff # King K. Rool # Sonic # Simon # Zero Suit Samus # Little Mac (part 3) # Isabelle # Shulk # Lucina # Wario # Ridley # Pokemon Trainer # Lucario (part 4) # Daisy # Roy # King Dedede # R.O.B. # Falco # Luigi # Pichu (part 5) # Richter (cue music Solstice NES) # Lucas # Diddy Kong # Meta Knight # Solid Snake (Super Mario RPG starts with Peach is captured by Bowser) # Ganondorf (part 6 with seven stars is taken away, cue music Imperium SNES) # Corrin (part 7 with first star piece) # Mega Man (part 8 with second star piece) # Bayonetta (with third star piece) # Toon Link (with fourth star piece) # Rosalina & Luma (with fifth star piece, followed by The Incredibles (2004) sneak preview) # Incineroar (with sixth star piece, followed by Home on the Range sneak preview) # Sheik (with seventh star piece, followed by Santa Clause 2 home video preview) # Olimar (with The Lion King 1/2 teaser trailer) # Pac-Man (with 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, followed by Oddworld Abe's Oddysee (1997) starts) # Dark Samus (with Cow and Chicken) # Wolf (with Tales from the Cryptkeeper) # Mr. Game & Watch (with Space Goofs) # Robin (with Blazing Dragons) # Dark Pit (with Captain Star) # Cloud (with Donkey Kong Country) # Duck Hunt (with 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo) # Ken (with Robinson Suroce) # Greninja (with The Adventures of Paddington Bear) # Chrom (with Caillou (Season 1), with Metal Gear Solid (1998) starts) # Mewtwo (with Albert of the 5th Musketeer) # Bowser Jr. (with Kazzai and Luk) # Dr. Mario (with The Magic School Bus) # Palutena (with Dog City)